kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Epic Yarn
http://press.nintendo.com/articles.jsp?id=25032 http://www.play.com/Games/Wii/4-/3436265/Kirby-Epic-Yarn/Product.html |genre = 2-D Platformer |modes = Single player and Multiplayer Co-op |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platforms = Nintendo Wii }} 'Kirby's Epic Yarn' is known in Japan as 毛糸のカービィ (''Keito no Kābii, meaning Yarn Kirby). It is a Kirby game released in 2010/2011, and is the first non-Virtual Console Kirby game to be released for the Nintendo Wii. First uncovered at E3 on June 15, 2010, it is the first Kirby platformer to hit a home console since the Nintendo 64's game Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It bears striking similarities to a commercial for Kirby's Adventure from two decades ago.Nintendo Videos at Gamescom - Wii Feature at IGN The game's overall design is vastly different from Kirby's other appearances; the world takes on an appearance of a scrapbook of crafts materials, especially cloth and felt, and is populated by characters friendly and not-so-friendly made out of yarn. All of the surfaces as well as Kirby and Prince Fluff's bodies are physics-enabled to great tactile effect; surfaces deform dynamically when trodden on, yarn outlines of characters and the yarn whip behave realistically, and movements and transformations are lively and fluid. This game is also notable for its piano soundtrack. One other significant change from Kirby's previous appearances is that he has lost the ability to inhale, and all the abilities that go with it (including the ability to puff up and float), as air goes right through his new body. In its place, Kirby gains the use of the yarn whip, which is his main means of interaction with the game world. It can be used to unravel or wrap up enemies to be thrown, latch onto buttons, and pull on zippers, or otherwise manipulate the stage to remove walls or close gaps. Also, Kirby can now transform into several forms at will, and can access the Super Transformations via the use of a Metamortex. Beads are hidden throughout the levels for players to collect, along with other hidden items concealed in Treasure Chests, with every level having three chests.Official Nintendo E3 site The multiplayer feature allows a second player to control Prince Fluff, the prince of Patch Land, who is similar in appearance to Kirby.Game Informer The entirety of the game's content can be accessed by playing with one or two players. Notably, this is the first game since Kirby's Avalanche, which is dubiously canon, to feature Kirby speaking during cutscenes, making it the first game in the main series, and possibly the first canonical game, to do so. A spiritual successor to the game, Yarn Yoshi, has been announced for the Wii U. While it is not part of the Kirby series (instead part of the Yoshi series), it is being developed by the same team (Good-Feel), and several elements from Kirby's Epic Yarn are present. Story Yin-Yarn the sorcerer runs amok in Dream Land, turning everything, citizens included, into yarn. Meanwhile, Kirby walks by a bush and notices a tomato with an M on top of it. Thinking it to be a Maxim Tomato, he starts to inhale to eat it just as Yin-Yarn appears and starts to introduce himself. Yin-Yarn gets angry at Kirby eating the tomato, and sucks him into a sock tied with a string around his neck. Kirby finds himself in a strange land, where everything is made of yarn - and due to the sorcerer's magic, himself as well. Just then, he saw a yarn monster chasing a yarn boy. Kirby tries to inhale the monster, but the air goes right through his body. Unsure of what to do, but still wanting to help, Kirby transforms into a car and drives off with the yarn boy. It turns out that Yin-Yarn's tomato was a Metamato, and from eating it, Kirby can now transform into different things at will. The boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and offers Kirby to go over to Patch Castle, which teaches Kirby the basics of Patch Land. Right after that, a monster appears and tries to eat Prince Fluff. Kirby defeats the monster by using his weight form and obtains a piece of yarn that stitches Quilty Square to Grass Land. As a dismayed Prince Fluff explains, Yin-Yarn split Patch Land into seven parts, and he still has five missing pieces to find. Being his helpful self, Kirby promises his help to make Patch Land a peaceful place once again, and the two set off on their adventure. After defeating Fangora in Grass Land, a magic yarn stitches Grass Land to Hot Land. Interlude: Eventually Kirby's stomach starts growling, so he searches for food in a tree, but cannot seem to find any. Suddenly, the tree starts to shake, and Kirby tries to hang on for as long as he can. It's actually Prince Fluff shaking the tree and he says this is the way to get food in Patch Land, and proceeds to shake several apples and Kirby out of the tree. Kirby gets mad and chases Prince Fluff for so long that he forgot he was hungry. After defeating Hot Wings in Hot Land, Kirby and Prince Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Hot Land and Treat Land together. Meanwhile, back in Dream Land, a group of Waddle Dees are working for King Dedede inside the castle. King Dedede notices that one of the Waddle Dees, being made out of yarn, "looks a little strange", but he ignores this. Yin-Yarn, hiding behind some boxes, continues to sew more yarn Waddle Dees with his needles. Yin-Yarn cackles, saying that Dream Land will be his soon enough, although he confesses that he is not sure what to do with it. After defeating Squashini, Kirby and Fluff find the magic yarn that stitches Treat Land to Water Land. Interlude: ''Along their journey, they come upon a breathtaking, mountain-sized cake! Kirby tries to contain himself, but jumps into the cake nonetheless. Prince Fluff declares a cake-eating contest and starts eating as well. However, they don't balance their eating, and the cake collapses with them inside. Prince Fluff pops out and says he can't eat anymore. Kirby pops out with a gigantic cherry in his mouth and eats it, winning the contest. After they defeat Capamari, the magic yarn stitches Water Land to Snow Land. Back in Dream Land, Yin-Yarn's Waddle Dee impostors capture the real Waddle Dees and corner Dedede. Before he can defend himself, they attack and tie him up. Yin-Yarn comes out and uses his sock to suck Dedede away into Patch Land and transform him into yarn. While he wanders Snow Land, he sees Kirby and starts to run over, but a puppeteer's device comes in from out of nowhere and knocks him unconscious, then takes control of his body. When he is defeated by Kirby, he returns to normal and the magic yarn from the puppeteer's device is relinquished, and stitches Snow Land to Space Land. Once again, back in Dream Land, while roaming the skies on Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight notices some changes in Dream Land's landscape. Suddenly, Yin-Yarn crashes onto the deck and sucks him into Patch Land. When Kirby and Prince Fluff find him guarding Space Land's magic yarn, his eyes flash between yellow and purple, as he is under Yin-Yarn's possession. Once Kirby defeats him, he is freed, and promptly disappears into his cape, while Kirby and Fluff get the last piece of magic yarn, which stitches Patch Land fully back together. They head back to Patch Castle to celebrate, but are interrupted when an unconscious Meta Knight wakes up. He apologizes for attacking them and blames the yarn, and explains what is happening in Dream Land. Kirby is upset that Yin-Yarn is taking over, but Prince Fluff pulls out another magical sock. It turns out that Yin-Yarn had only stolen one of the pair, and now that Patch Land is restored, the sock should regain its normal magic. Kirby, Prince Fluff, Meta Knight, and King Dedede use the sock to transport to Yin-Yarn and confront him; upon their arrival at Dream Land, they find that Yin-Yarn has discarded his sock and Dream Land is covered with yarn and fabric, with Castle Dedede now floating ominously overhead. Kirby and Prince Fluff eventually track down Yin-Yarn and defeat him; however, his knitting needles come to life and use the magic yarn to give a new spin on him as Mega Yin-Yarn. Thinking fast, Meta Knight flies over and drops a Tankbot Metamortex, and Kirby powers up and decimates Mega Yin-Yarn. His knitting needles are banished to the far reaches of Patch Land, and the yarn spell soon wears off, with Kirby and Dream Land returning to normal. Prince Fluff says farewell to Kirby and leaves that magical sock for Kirby to come visit whenever he wants. After the credits roll, Kirby is shown sleeping in a field with the sock in his hands, dreaming of his new friends in Patch Land. Gameplay Controls The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. Transformations Kirby's inhaling ability has been rendered useless and he has lost the ability to fly, but he has a variety of forms he can transform into.Giant BombDestructoid Demo Basic Transformations Kirby can transform into these forms at will as a result of consuming Yin-Yarn's metamato. These forms do not require a metamortex. Super Transformations Kirby takes on one of these forms after touching a Metamortex. The Tankbot, Off-Roader and Spin Boarder forms have two players sharing control, with the one who grabbed the Metamortex taking on the form and the other player providing support, while all the other forms have Kirby and Prince Fluff transforming separately and giving players independent control. The train form is the one special case where players take turns drawing tracks, but Kirby and Prince Fluff share the same train. In alphabetical order: Levels Quilty Square is partially accessible at the start, but the rest of the areas can only be accessed after obtaining their corresponding Area Patch. *Quilty Square **Patch Castle *Grass Land **Fountain Gardens **Flower Fields **Rainbow Falls **Big-Bean Vine **Fangora (Boss) **Mole Hole **Weird Woods *Hot Land **Pyramid Sands **Lava Landing **Cool Cave **Dino Jungle **Hot Wings (Boss) **Temper Temple **Dusk Dunes *Treat Land **Toy Tracks **Mushroom Run **Sweets Park **Melody Town **Squashini (Boss) **Cocoa Station **Dark Manor *Water Land **Splash Beach **Blub-Blub Ocean **Secret Island **Deep-Dive Deep **Capamari (Boss) **Boom Boatyard **Fossil Reef *Snow Land **Snowy Fields **Cozy Cabin **Mt. Slide **Frosty Wheel **King Dedede (Boss) **Frigid Fjords **Evergreen Lift *Space Land **Future City **Tube Town **Mysterious UFO **Stellar Way **Meta Knight (Boss) **Moon Base **Outer Rings *Dream Land **Whispy's Forest **Tempest Towers **Cloud Palace **Castle Dedede **Yin-Yarn (Boss) **Meta Melon Isle **Battleship Halberd Characters Major Characters *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Yin-Yarn *King Dedede Go Nintendo *Meta Knight *Dom Woole *Chaise Woole *Loomis Woole *Angie *Zeke *Beadrix *Carrie *Buster *Mara Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Regular Enemies | }} Music Glitches Reception ] The critical reception to ''Kirby's Epic Yarn has been the most positive in the series' history, with the game currently holding a 89.53% on review compilation site GameRankings, making it the fourth best reviewed Wii game of 2010.Gamerankings Kirby's Epic Yarn for Wii *'IGN' gave the game a 9.0 score and an Editor's Choice award, calling it "an amazing looking game that embraces traditional platforming designs in fresh new ways."IGN Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'GameTrailers' gave the game a score of 8.4, praising its presentation and imaginative gameplay, though criticizing the inability to die. GameSpot gave the game a score of 8.5, stating that "Kirby's Epic Yarn's story levels are way too easy", but that the graphics and overall fun made up for its shortcomings.GameTrailers Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'GamesRadar' gave the game 9/10, praising its "impossibly adorable graphics" and classic Nintendo gameplay.GamesRadar Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'Kotaku' gave the game an Editor's Choice award, calling it "a game designed for constant smiling, a side-scroller that will soothe the stressed."Kotaku Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'Nintendo World Report' gave the game a perfect score of 10, stating that "the joyous platformer might not be difficult, but it's fun, inventive, and outrageously imaginative."Nintendo World Report Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'1Up' gave the game an A-, with praise for the creativity of the levels and the thematic visuals.1UP Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'Game Informer' gave the game a 9.5 out of 10, praising the game's artistic style as "one of the best-looking games on the Wii" and also noting both its ease of use for less experienced gamers and its challenges for more experienced gamers.Game Informer Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu gave Kirby's Epic Yarn a score of 36 out of 40, stating that "The game's not just about looking cute -- the way the gameplay takes advantage of this yarn world is brilliant. Even if you've encountered these sorts of obstacles in other action games, they seem fresh all over again here. It's a great action game, too, and if you try to get every item in the game, even veteran action fans will find it challenging. The whole package is stuffed full of fun and surprises. The graphics are unique and packed with originality. The game's set up so you never get a Game Over, but there's still enough optional hardcore aspects to it to keep all walks of gamers happy."Famitsu Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *'Nintendo Power' gave Kirby's Epic Yarn an 8.5/10,Nintendo Power praising the game's concept, gameplay and graphics. Trivia *Instead of saying that the grass feels like "pants" at the intro in the North American version, Kirby says it feels like "trousers" in the European version. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Yoshi's Story share several similarities. The early levels in Yoshi's Story and the whole game in Kirby's Epic Yarn are made of crafts materials, and both games are the first games of their respective series to go onto the current generation console. *This is the first game since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Kirby's voice is heard on a current generation console outside of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *The plot appears to follow a similar premise to that of Kirby: Canvas Curse, with Kirby being transfigured by the villain into another form, which changes the way he is controlled. Using Kirby's Train form is similar to the way Kirby: Canvas Curse is played. *Meta Knight's mask does not fall off when defeated. His eyes flash from purple to yellow during the fight in an effort to resist Yin-Yarn's possession. Meanwhile, King Dedede's eyes start out yellow but remain purple under Yin-Yarn's influence, meaning he doesn't have the strength to fight possession. *This is the first Kirby game to have a narration as well as captions. **In the PAL version, the narrator is different, along with being in Commonwealth English. * This is the first game to feature Kirby speaking in what appears to be a "Poyo" language, first seen in the anime. The second is Kirby Mass Attack. *This is the second game in the series in which currency is used (beads), the other being Kirby Super Star (Ultra), where The Great Cave Offensive listed the value in "G." *Tempest Towers is closer to the NES version of Butter Building, whereas Cloud Palace and Battleship Halberd make references to the DS version of Bubbly Clouds and the battleship (respectively). *One of the many fabrics Kirby can collect is the Famicom fabric. This fabric depicts lots of Famicom designs and obviously is a reference to the game console. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' is one of, if not the only game in the Kirby series to have the Warp Star absent from it completely. * Kirby doesn't get a snorkel when he enters water in this game. This is also the case in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby Mass Attack. * This is the only game so far to have an "ability" specifically made for underwater purposes. * The symbol of Meta Knight is the established one from Kirby Super Star Ultra, though there is a subtle change - the sword figure was changed to a needle thread, and the wings form more of a "Y" shape than an "M" (for obvious reasons). * This, along with Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, is one of the few games in which sub-games contribute to the game file's percentage of completion. * This is the only Kirby game that features a room that can be decorated. * Kirby's Epic Yarn takes up 31 blocks of Wii memory. **''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Return to Dream Land share very similar Wii memory icons. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' borrows many sound effects from another Wii title, Wario Land: Shake It!. Coincidentally, Tomoya Tomita composed the soundtracks for both games. *A yarn version of Kirby, referencing Kirby's Epic Yarn, makes a cameo appearance as a purchasable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are the only games in the series in which Kirby smiles while standing and walking. In all other games, Kirby's expression is neutral. Artwork Kirby_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby KEY Kirby walk.png|Kirby walking KEY_Crouch.jpg|Kirby crouching down KEY Kirby jump.png|Kirby jumping KEY Kirby.png|Kirby using the yarn whip KEY_Whip.jpg Epic_Yarn_Art.png KEY_Angel.jpg|Angie saving Kirby KEY_Throw.jpg|Kirby throwing an enemy KEY_Zipper.jpg|Kirby unzipping a zipper KEY_Kirby2.jpg|Kirby holding an enemy KEY_Ladder.jpg|Kirby climbing a ladder KEY_Kirby_Whip.jpg|Kirby defeating a Waddle Dee Robot_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Tankbot form KEY_DrillForm.jpg|Kirby in his Digger form KEY_SurfForm.jpg|Kirby in his Spin Boarder form UFO_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Saucer form KEY_FireEngineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form KEY_DuneBuggyForm.jpg|Kirby in his Off-Roader form KEY_TrainForm.jpg|Kirby in his Train form KEY_Rocket.jpg|Kirby in his Rocket form Dolphin_Epic_Art.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form KEY_car.png|Kirby in his Car form Yoyo_Epic_Yarn.png|Kirby in his Pendulum form KEY_TopForm.jpg|Kirby in his Top form KEY_WeightForm.jpg|Kirby in his Weight form KEY_ParachuteForm.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form KEY_SubmarineForm.jpg|Kirby in his Submarine form Prince_Fluff.jpg|Prince Fluff Prince Fluff Walk.png|Prince Fluff walking KEY_Kirby_Form_1.jpg|Zeke KEY_Kirby_Form_2.jpg|Beadrix KEY_Enemy.jpg|Dom Woole KEY Waddle Dee.png|A Waddle Dee KEY Waddle Doo.png|A Waddle Doo KEY Snail.png|A Shelby KEY Enemy.png|A Cyclod KEY SpikeEnemy.png|A Uniclod KEY Pirate.png|A Sword Soldier KEY_Blipper.jpg|A Blipper KEY_Bronto_Burt.jpg|A Bronto Burt KEY Tubby.png|A Sulkworm Fangora.jpg|Fangora KEY Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight KEY_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede Yin_Yarn.jpg|Yin-Yarn KEY wall1 1920x1200.jpg|Patch Land. Official wallpaper KEY wall2 1920x1200.jpg|Official wallpaper KEY wall3 1920x1200.jpg|Official wallpaper KEY wall4 1920X1200.jpg|Official wallpaper KirbyKirbyKirby.jpg|Promotional artwork Box Art KEY Boxart.jpg| Box Art KEY Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KEY Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KEY Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back KEY Boxart PAL.jpg| Box Art KEY Boxart pre-release.jpg|Pre-release box art. The "i" in "Kirby's" lowered, background, zipper design varies. Media KEY Disc.png| Wii Media Disc Logo Epic Yarn Logo.png|US logo KEY logo huge.png|Hi-res version, huge file KEY logo J huge.png|Japanese logo (png) Yarn Kirby.gif|Japanese logo (gif) Gallery KEY E3 factsheet.jpg|E3 pre-release factsheet Kirby's Epic Yarn title.jpg|The E3 title screen. KEY Screenshot3.jpg|Multiple forms of Kirby. Meta String.jpg|A Waddle Doo and Meta Knight. Kirby Epic Yarn.jpg|Kirby clinging onto a pterodactyl monster. Epic_Yarn_7.png|Kirby and Hot Wings. KEY Screenshot2.jpg|Kirby in Tank form with Prince Fluff. KEY Screenshot4.jpg|Kirby abducts a Spear Waddle Dee in UFO form. Epic_Yarn_1.png|Kirby holding a Waddle Dee. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.png|Kirby encounters an Ooki. Epic_Yarn_2.png|Kirby lassos a Waddle Dee. Epic_Yarn_3.png|Kirby in his Yo-Yo form. Epic_Yarn_4.png|Kirby in his Parachute form. Epic_Yarn_5.png|Kirby with Prince Fluff. Epic_Yarn_8.png|Kirby in his Top form, spinning Fangora's weak spot. Epic_Yarn_9.png|Kirby encounters a Slobba. Epic_Yarn_6.png|One of UFO Kirby's abilities. Kirbys Epic Yarn 2.png|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby. Kirbys Epic Yarn 1.png|Kirby in his form of a Submarine. Epic_yarn_2.jpg|Kirby in Lava Landing at Hot Land Epic_yarn_1.jpg|Kirby on a platform with a Dandan Kirbys Epic Yarn 9.png|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 13.png|Kirby skating on a board. Kirbys Epic Yarn 8.png|Kirby in his Weight form at Mushroom Run at Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 5.png|Kirby in his Dolphin form with Jelly Jr.s. Kirbys Epic Yarn 11.png|Kirby uncovering something at Cool Cave Kirbys Epic Yarn 15.PNG|Kirby and a Sulkworm, which is blocking the door. Kirbys Epic Yarn 19.jpg|A darkness setting of the adventure. Kirbys Epic Yarn 16.jpg|A Waddle Dee being lassoed by Kirby in Dino Jungle at Hot Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 20.jpg|Kirby in his Parachute form in Treat Land Kirbys Epic Yarn 26.jpg|UFO Kirby unleashing a powerful attack. Kirbys Epic Yarn 25.jpg|A strange toy-filled level. Kirbys Epic Yarn 22.jpg|Kirby opening a Treasure Chest in Flower Fields. Kirbys Epic Yarn 21.jpg|Kirby aboard a ship. Kirbys Epic Yarn 24.jpg|Kirby in his Top form. Kirbys Epic Yarn 14.jpg|A giant tree of yarn towers over Kirby in Mushroom Run Kirbys Epic Yarn 32.jpg|Kirby fighting against Capamari Kirbys Epic Yarn 29.jpg|Kirby on the level selection screen of Hot Land. Kirbys Epic Yarn 37.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dark Manor Kirbys Epic Yarn 33.jpg|Car Kirby in Melody Town Kirbys Epic Yarn 31.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Pyramid Sands Kirbys Epic Yarn 30.jpg|Kirby in his Fire Engine form. kirby915-610c.jpg|Prince Fluff demonstrating the unzipping mechanic in the fabric universe of the game. Kirbys Epic Yarn 38.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Dino Jungle. Kirbys Epic Yarn 36.jpg|Off-Road Vehicle Kirby and a Truck Monster. Kirbys Epic Yarn 18.jpg|Kirby fighting King Dedede. Kirby's Epic Yarn 52.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff fighting King Dedede. Meta yarn battle.jpg|Kirby faces off against a brainwashed Meta Knight. Kirby's Epic Yarn 44.jpg|Kirby in Snowy Fields with Chillies. Kirby's Epic Yarn 41.jpg|Kirby using his yarn whip. Kirby's Epic Yarn 43.jpg|Kirby and the Giant Angler Fish-type monster. Kirby's Epic Yarn 46.jpg|Kirby in Splash Beach Kirby's Epic Yarn 48.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff Parachuting at Cozy Cabin Kirby's Epic Yarn 45.jpg|Kirby in his Ice Skate form. Kirby's Epic Yarn 50.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in Tube Town Kirby's Epic Yarn 51.jpg|Kirby and Prince Fluff in their Rocket forms. Kirby's Epic Yarn 42.jpg|Kirby in Secret Island Kirby's Epic Yarn 47.jpg|Kirby in his Dolphin form, about to jump through a hoop. Kirby's Epic Yarn 53.jpg|Kirby in Snow Land in his car form Epic yarn 3.jpg|The Tankbot Kirbys Epic Yarn 4.png|Kirby pulling on a zipper Kirby's Epic Yarn Title Screen.jpg|The Official Title Screen Final Boss (Yin-Yarn).jpg|Kirby fighting against Yin-Yarn Video External links *Official US site *Official Europe site (English) *Official Japanese site *Minigame records (Page is in Japanese) References de:Kirby und das magische Garn Kirby's Epic Yarn (the awsome game) * Category:2010s Games